Fingindo
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Fingir era fácil, ignorar Albus é que era díficil. Scorpius estava cansado de tentar. 26
1. Chapter 1

**Fingindo - SM/AP**

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Slash.

**Shipper:** Albus Severus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy.

**Título**: Fingindo.

**Resumo**: _Fingir era fácil, Ignorar Albus é que era díficil. Scorpius estava cansado de tentar._

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho complexo assassino, tampouco sou rica. Muito pelo contrário. Sou uma jovem pobre e feliz. Ou seja, esses personagens não são meus e eu não estou ganhando nada com isso.

* * *

Fingir era fácil, Scorpius poderia se virar. Não seria a primeira vez, tampouco a última. O segredo era só revestir a sua máscara de frieza – aquela que seu pai lhe ensinara desde pequenininho – erguer o queixo e ignorar Albus quando acontecia de se cruzarem no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, ou durante as aulas. Ou nos corredores.

Ou em qualquer porcaria de canto que Albus + Scorpius + qualquer-outro-ser-de-duas-pernas-e-uma-boca estivessem juntos.

Afinal, Scorpius e Albus descobriram-se bons amigos com muito em comum desde que puderam trocar algumas palavras pela primeira vez, no vestiário da sonserina após fazerem o teste para entrar no time de quadribol. Ou antes, quando na estação de trem se olharam nos olhos pela primeira vez e viram os sentimento mútuo de "Vamos ser perseguidos por sabe-se-lá quanto tempo graças a fama de nossos pais", refletidos em cada uma das duas tonalidades diferentes de olhar.

Seria simplesmente óbvio que os dois trocassem olhares curiosos sempre que se encontravam. Absolutamente óbvio que o fato de terem tanto em comum como o sentimento de isolamento e de serem sempre o alvo das atenções fizesse com que os dois unissem forças e parecessem cada vez mais próximos e mais curiosos um com o outro.

A iniciativa partiu de Albus, herdando um pouco da coragem Grifinória da família, afinal. Ele esperou serem deixados sozinhos no vestiário e então virou seus grandes olhos verdes na direção de Scorpius, que imediatamente fingiu-se ocupado com o cadarço de seu tênis.

- Olá. Sei que a gente não teve oportunidade de conversar o ano passado e lamento muito por isso, mas esse ano, já que a gente vai dividir o dormitório e talvez até entremos juntos para o time de quadribol seria legal se pudéssemos parar de fingir que não nos conhecemos. Bem, na verdade, não nos conhecemos mesmo, mas o que quero dizer, é que…

E ele foi tagarelando sem parar até que Scorpius se viu fazendo o mesmo e se surpreendendo com o quanto tinham em comum.

Daí a ser transformarem nos melhores amigos um do outro foi tão fácil quanto espantar um Unicórnio.

Só que Albus insistira em manter essa amizade em segredo.

- Sou um covarde – ele assumira certa vez assim que Scorpius chegara de um exaustivo treino de quadribol e o encontrara deitado em sua cama. – Sei que você não gosta desse segredo todo, lamento muito. James demorou séculos para voltar a falar comigo depois que eu entrei para a sonserina, ele odeia essa casa e todos que pertencem a ela. Lily entrou esse ano em Hogwarts e já está indo na dele. A rivalidade das duas coisas continua aí e me aceitar é uma coisa, mas…

- Aceitar como seu amigo o filho do maior sonserino que eles já ouviram falar seria demais para a cabeça de qualquer outro Potter, não é?

Os olhos de Albus enxeram-se de tristeza.

- Lamento – sussurrou. – Se você insistir em contar, eu vou fazer, mas vai me doer demais, Scorpius. Não sei qual será a reação deles, e… Não sei se posso escolher entre você e minha família.

E Scorpius não queria que ele o fizesse, porque sabia que não poderia competir com eles.

No terceiro ano, Albus tentou outra vez o teste para o time de quadribol. Ele havia jurado para Scorpius que ficara imensamente feliz por ele quando entrou para o time como artilheiro, porém, Scorpius tinha certeza de que ele ficara muito triste por não ter podido entrar também.

Só que mais uma vez ele não conseguiu.

- Você só estava muito nervoso – Tentou consolá-lo quando foram deixados sozinho no vestiário aquele dia. Muito tarde, Scorpius tinha que comentar, ele estava louco para sentar ao lado do amigo e poder consolá-lo em paz. – Quando treinamos ontem você foi excelente! Você só cometeu aqueles erros hoje porque deixou a tensão cair em cima de você.

Albus deu de ombros, como se tentasse fingir que não se importava.

- É só quadribol. O que tem de mais?

Os olhos marejados diziam outra coisa.

- Ah, Al!

Scorpius o abraçou e eles ficaram muito tempo assim, até que Albus apertasse os dedos e murmurasse, nervoso.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa, Scorp?

- Claro, Al.

- No próximo teste… Dê um jeito de afastar meus irmãos de lá, por favor? Eles me desconcentram, fico muito nervoso com eles lá.

Scorpius bufou.

- Eu sei. Você tem medo deles. O suficiente para não se dedicar mais aquilo que você gosta e nem escolher seus próprios amigos.

- Eu escolhi meus próprios amigos – Albus sussurrou baixinho. – Els só não sabem disso.

Scorpius girou os olhos, mas não conseguiu ficar bravo.

- Tudo bem, eu afasto eles de lá se isso vai fazer com que se sinta seguro.

- Obrigada – ele agradeceu antes de acrescentar ainda mais baixo. – Só que esteja lá a tempo. Não vou conseguir se você não estiver presente.

E Scorpius esteve e assistiu aos movimentos mais confiantes do "amigo-secreto" e aplaudiu quando pôde aplaudir.

E se conteve para não abraçar Albus como tinha vontade assim que ele pousou e se virou para ele com um sorriso tímido, esperando um elogio.

Um elogio que Scorpius não pôde dar porque ele tinha que _fingir!_

Sim, fingir era fácil. Ignorar Albus é que não era tão fácil assim. Mas Scorpius estava tentando. Mesmo! Conseguiu fingir por dois anos sem levantar uma suspeita.

Albus andara desanimado porque suspeitava que perdera o teste pela terceira vez, já que os boatos de que o sextanista grandalhão fizera o melhor teste desde Harry Potter.

- Eu estou _dizendo_, Albus – Scorpius repetia com fervor. – Esse esquisitão não fez o teste melhor do que você. _Você_ vai ganhar, escreve o que eu estou te dizendo.

- Bem, de qualquer forma não vou nem atrás da lista no mural quando ela sair. Não quero ver o nome dele de novo, como apanhador da sonserina por mais um ano consecutivo. Estou indo tomar café. Nos vemos lá.

_Nos vemos lá_. É claro. Mas fingiriam que nem se enxergavam.

Então, quando Scorpiu resolveu mudar o caminho e passar pelo mural ao invés de ir direto para o Salão Principal, nem que tivesse que esperar horas parado esperando que pendurassem o cartaz, foi que tudo aconteceu.

Seu cérebro ficou vazio e ele não conseguiu pensar sobre absolutamente em nada quando as palavras "Albus Severus Potter" brilharam diante de seus olhos logo a frente do título "apanhador". Com o maior sorriso que tinha ao imaginar a reação do amigo ao saber da notícia, ele lançou um feitiço na folha para que a imagem dela fosse copiada e possível para mostrar a Albus sem tirá-la dali, ele correu até o Salão Principal sem ligar para aqueles que o olhavam estranho, aproximou-se da mesa da sonserina, não parando para se desculpar ao infeliz em que trombara… Então… Albus ergueu os olhos de seu café da manhã e o avistava ao mesmo tempo em que ele erguia a varinha e pronunciava o feitiço para liberar uma cópia da folha já preparado para dizer "Veja Al! Eu não disse?", quando sentiu uma pontada fortíssimo em sua cabeça e a escuridão o engoliu.

* * *

- Você só pode ter enlouquecido, isso sim!

- Albus! Ele ia te amaldiçoar! Você viu os olhos dele como pareceiam saltar das órbitas?

- CHEGA! Você é ridículo, James! RIDÍCULO! Ele só queria me contar que eu passei no teste! Ele estava vindo todo feliz me avisar que finalmente eu consegui! E o que você faz? Quase mata o coitado! Francamente, James!

- Ora… Eu só vi ele se aproximando de você com a varinha na mão e aquele sorriso maligno! Achei que estava irritado por você ter ganhado o teste e… Como é que eu ia adivinhar? Que droga, Albus! Por que diabos afinal ele ficaria feliz por você? Vocês nunca se deram bem!

- Engano seu, James! Eu e Scorpius sempre nos demos bem! Eu é que fui covarde demais para assumir isso para vocês! E agora veja no que deu! Te juro, James, que se ele não ficar bem…

- É claro que ele vai ficar bem, Al! Que exagero! Você só vai ter que me explicar direito essa história de amigos! Como assim, Al? Papai sabe o tipo de amizade que…

- Que o quê? Que tipo de amizade? O tipo que fica feliz por mim quando eu consigo passar num teste que eu tento passar há mais de três anos? Que me ajuda a treinar todas as noites quando poderia muito bem estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa? Uma amizade que tem me feito me aceitar como sou e não como todos vocês parecem querer que eu seja? Ele não olha estranho pra mim a cada vez que conquisto pontos para minha casa! Tampouco tenta fingir que não me conhece só porque cai na sonserina! Ele tem sido meu amigo, James, e você não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez!

- Albus, eu não quis dizer…

- Saia daqui, James! Você já fez estrago demais! Me deixa sozinho com Scorpius. VAI!

Scorpius esperou o som dos passos apressados terminarem para poder, enfim, abrir os olhos. Estava na enfermaria, é claro. Cheio de dores, é claro também.

- Al? – Chamou, inseguro, esperando o amigo com as faces vermelhas olhar para si.

- Ah, Scorp! –Albus realmente sorriu ao ver o amigo acordado. Devia ser a primeira vez desde o acontecido daquela manhã. – Como você está?

- Doído – Scorp murmurou, brincando, mas seu sorriso sumiu quando Al pareceu perder a cor. – O que foi?

- O que foi? Olha aí o que aconteceu! James atacou você porque achou que você ia me atacar! Você tinha razão esse tempo todo, Scorp. Se tivéssemos contado desde o início... James não teria…

Scorpius pegou a mão pequena na sua. Albus calou-se imediatamente, olhando para as mãos unidas com um brilho diferente no olhar.

- Eu estou bem – ele garantiu, abrindo um sorriso. – Veja, não poderia estar melhor, na verdade. Você entrou para o time, e agora James sabe sobre nós. Podemos ser amigos em paz agora. Não precisamos mais manter segredo disso com ninguém. Não é ótimo?

Albus sorriu, mas franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que foi?

- Essa parte de "não precisamos mais manter segredo com ninguém".

- O que tem?

- Ela soou muito gay.

Scorpius bufou, afastando sua mão, o que Albus não deixou que fizesse.

- Estou brincando! – exclamou, entrelaçando seus dedos. – Vendo por esse lado, é verdade, mas não posso deixar de pensar que poderíamos ter evitado tudo isso se tivéssemos contado desde o início.

- Agora já foi.

- É. Você me desculpa?

- Vou pensar.

- Scorp!

- É claro, cabeção. Você me compra uma caixa de chocolate na próxima visita a Hogsmeade e está tudo certo.

- Você se deixa comprar por uma caixa de chocolate? Não tem vergonha?

Scorpius o olhou atravessado.

- Pior você que se deixa comprar por apenas um sapo de chocolate.

Albus riu.

- Pior que é… É bom ver você bem. Eu fiquei… Nem sei explicar como fiquei ao te ver caindo lá no meio do salão principal… Achei que… Eu fiquei com medo de que pudesse ter…

- Se você completar com "perdido você", aí sim vou ter que assumir que esse nosso papo está meio gay demais.

Albus riu com vontade agora.

- Está certo. Vamos deixar isso pra lá. Afinal… Nós somos apenas amigos.

- Apenas amigos – Scorpius repetiu com uma sensação no fundo do estômago. Eles continuaram a conversar, mas os "apenas amigos" não soltaram as mãos entrelaçadas em nenhum momento, até a Enfermeira aparecer e expulsar Albus de lá para medicar seu paciente.

Quando Albus se foi, porém, o "apenas amigos" ainda ressoava na cabeça de Scorpius.

* * *

Oiiiiiiiiiii xD Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! O próximo vem logo aí!!! Comentem, sim? O botãozinho roxo aí é carente... Ele precisa de atenção. *.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Fingindo - SM/AP**

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Slash.

**Shipper:** Albus Severus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy.

**Título**: Fingindo.

**Resumo**: _Fingir era fácil, Ignorar Albus é que era díficil. Scorpius estava cansado de tentar._

**Capítulo dois:**

Scorpius não precisava mais fingir que não conhecia Albus. Eles agora tomavam café juntos, assistiam às aulas juntos, treinavam juntos e dormiam juntos. Mas em camas separadas, é claro. Afinal eles eram _apenas amigos_.

Scorpius acreditava que podia trabalhar como Auror, pois se mostrara muito bom em disfarces. Primeiro, disfarçando de todos, menos Albus, o carinho e amizade eterna que sentia por ele… Agora…

Agora tentando disfarçar de todos, _inclusive _de Albus, que esse carinho ia um pouco mais além…

E… Bem, Scorpius não achava difícil fingir… Não, não. Fingir na verdade sempre se mostrara fácil. Bastava querer.

E o problema estava justamente aí. Scorpius descobriu que não queria mentir para Albus. Ele mentiria para qualquer um. Mas não para Albus. Ele _não queria_ mentir.

Só que também _não queria_ contar a verdade.

E foi assim que Scorpius Malfoy se viu num impasse.

- Contar ou não contar, eis a questão...

- Deu pra filosofar agora, Scorp?

O loiro deu um pulo, derrubando a vassoura com estrépito.e fazendo algumas garotas na arquibancada mais próxima soltar risinhos escandalosos. Ele torceu os lábios para elas e voltou sua atenção para Albus, carrancudo.

Albus lançou um olhar divertido para a arquibancada.

- Não as culpe, foi engraçado. Por que está tão distraído, Scorp?

- Não vi você chegar.

- Não viu mesmo, eu vim de mancinho pra assustar você. Estava falando sozinho a muito tempo?

Scorp apertou os olhos quando as garotas soltaram mais risinhos e Albus sorriu. Ótimo, agora ele estava fazendo graça para as menininhas, falando alto o suficiente para que elas tirassem sarro da cara dele. Legal.

Apertou ainda mais os olhos e com uma última olhadela carrancuda, virou as costas para o amigo, seguindo elegantemente para o centro do campo. Um assovio vindo da arquibancada chegou até seus ouvidos.

- Scorp!

Ele não virou para trás. Se tivesse virado, talvez, teria visto a expressão ansiosa do amigo e o cenho franzido.

- Olá, Scorpius. – O capitão o cumprimentou com um sorriso frio igual o de todos os sonserinos.

- Oi Lucian. Por que tanta gente nas arquibancadas? Você divulgou o treino?

- Na verdade não. Você não reparou que depois que seu amigo se juntou a nós os treinos sempre ficam assim? Lotados de garotas bobinhas nas arquibancadas?

Lucian não sorriu, não desdenhou, não disse absolutamente nada depois disso, mesmo depois de Scorpius bufar impaciente. Só permaneceu olhando para a arquibancada no alto de sua pose altiva e inatingível. Scorpius o observou pelo canto dos olhos. Musculoso, bonitão... Passaria sem problema algum num teste de modelo de revista, ou numa estátua de mármore quando ficava daquele jeito, calado, imóvel...

- Sabe, Scorpius – ele começou baixinho de repente. Scorp desviou os olhos imediatamente. – Acho que isso não vai te levar a lugar algum. Potter é muito… Grifinório. Muito… honrado. Puro. Você entende onde quero chegar, não é?

Scorpius entendia. Entendia tão bem que não conseguiu entender porque _Lucian _entendia. Ele não deveria. Era um segredo. Um segredo só seu.

- Pense nisso.

E Lucian ergueu o apito, chamando todos que estavam dispersos para se reunir envolta dele e aplicar algumas instruções. Albus imediatamente se pôs ao lado de Scorpius e passou o braço sobre seus ombros. Uma atitude comum e não tão estranha, já que muitos faziam o mesmo para aproximar as cabeças na rodinha.

- O que foi aquilo? – Albus sussurrou quando a roda se dispersou e todos se preparavam para subir na vassoura. Scorp tentou ignorar o arrepio.

- Aquilo o quê?

- Aquilo. De sair andando e me deixar falando sozinho. Eu estava brincando. Você sabe que eu estava brincando, não sabe?

Scorpius sabia, mas não tinha certeza. Albus dera para se comportar de forma muito estranha quando estavam perto de garotinhas que o comiam com os olhos. Ele se comportava... Como um idiota querendo aparecer. Ridículo.

Mas as vezes poderia mesmo ser isso, Scorp pensava enquanto levantava vôo. Albus estava querendo chamar a atenção para si. Albus gostaria de ser perseguido por essas assanhadas que não tinham um pingo de caráter e vergonha na cara? Mas e eles? Não é como se Albus fosse ingênuo o suficiente pra não perceber que havia um clima diferente entre eles. Quer dizer, e todos aqueles sorrisos cúmplices, aqueles toques "amigáveis" um pouco mais demorados do que o comum? Os olhares? O arrepio que subia pelo braço de Scorp e chegava até sua nuca quando um sussurro próximo demais acontecia? Eles nunca ficaram totalmente nus na frente um do outro e nunca comentaram nada sobre isso. Sempre que um precisava ser trocar, se trancava no banheiro e ninguém se incomodava com isso. Ao contrário. Era um alívio para Scorpius que ficava da cor de um vermelho berrante a cada vez que se imaginava rancando a roupa na frente de Albus. E isso não era comum. Albus tinha consciência de que não era comum? Ele esperava que sim.

A goles foi jogada em sua direção e ele deixou os pensamentos de lado para fazer sua parte no jogo. Imaginou o que Albus diria de seu desempenho, driblou dois jogadores e se livrou de um golaço impertinente com uma manobra arriscada da vassoura, antes de fazer um gol memorável, apesar das boas tentativas do goleiro. Se exibindo para Albus… Para os elogios que ouviria dele mais tarde…Para o orgulho que o faria sentir…

Automaticamente ele procurou pelo olhar de Albus, que deveria estar com um sorriso imenso para parabenizá-lo...

Mas Albus estava encarando a arquibancada com os olhos estreitos e seguindo seu olhar, Scorp viu as garotas assanhadas se contorcendo para se fazer notar. Com a respiração um pouco presa, Scorp se desviou para o lado de Lucian, que lhe deu um aperto no ombro amigável e um sorriso um pouco mais caloroso.

- Ótimo lance, Scorpius. Parabéns.

Ele agradeceu, mas ignorou os olhares de Potter na sua direção no decorrer do jogo. Agora ele queria lhe oferecer sua preciosa atenção? Hunf… Pois agora Scorpius não queria.

O treino terminou e ele não esperou ninguém ao descer de sua vassoura e caminhar em direção ao vestiário. Uma das garotas tentou pará-lo, mas ele ignorou com um aceno de mão e entrou.

O vestiário estava vazio. Mas logo não estaria. E só havia cinco duchas disponíveis. Então ele entrou dentro de um box, tirou a capa, as vestes suadas, os tênis, pendurou tudo de qualquer jeito na porta do banheiro e acenou com a varinha na direção da ducha, que começou a jorrar água instantaneamente. Havia acabado de se despir quando ouviu as pessoas chegando, rindo, conversando. Scorpius enfiou-se embaixo da água de uma vez e passou a se lavar apressadamente.

- O treino foi excelente. Os grifinórios não terão chances de ganhar.

- Menos... Não esqueça que há dois Potter no time da Grifinória. Nós só temos um.

- Mas temos Scorpius. Ele vale por todos os Potter juntos. Você viu o primeiro gol que ele fez? Tenho que reconhecer que me enganou direitinho, e olha que é difícil eu me perder...

- Todos sabemos, Arthur, você é um goleiro muito bem treinado e blá, blá, blá... Mas que Scorpius te derrubou, ninguém pode negar.

As risadas foram diminuindo conforme cada um foi tomando um rumo. Scorpius escutou a porta do box ao lado se abrindo e suspirou quando percebeu que era Arthur. Albus sempre tinha mania de pegar o box ao lado do seu, para que pudessem ter sua conversa pararela tranquilamente, indiferentes a gritaria do restante do vestiário. Mas hoje... ele não estava bem para conversar com Albus. Estava irritado. E era melhor que Albus não percebesse. Ele _não queria_ que Albus percebesse.

Ah, que droga, ele queria sim! Queria que Albus se desculpasse por tê-lo ignorado no gol que todos elogiaram. Queria que Albus o mimasse. O agradasse. Pedisse desculpas e que se entendessem. O jogasse na parede e… Ai, como essas coisas eram irritantes!

- Arthur!

Scorpius congelou durante o ato de passar o sabonete na nuca. Era a voz de Albus.

- Você está com muita pressa? Posso pegar esse box? Queria conversar com Scorp antes que ele saia correndo de novo.

Houve uma pausa. Como Al sabia...? Ah, droga. Não é como se ele fosse muito discreto com suas coisas. Precisava parar de pendurar suas roupas na porta e começar a usar o armário como todo mundo.

- Ok, se você prometer que não vão brigar de novo aqui... Sabe, ninguém é obrigado a ouvir a conversa de vocês.

Brigar de novo? Mas os dois nunca brigaram... Tudo bem que eles se empolgavam nas discussões e nas conversas e se esqueciam do mundo lá fora, mas dizer que eles brigavam no vestiário já era aumentar demais...

- Isso não depende só de mim.

Scorpius escutou Arthur bufando e seu coração gelou quando os passos se afastaram e outros tomaram o seu lugar. Ele olhou para baixo e viu os pés de Albus já descalços entrando dentro do box. Escutou o barulho do tecido ao ser despido e tentou se concentrar no barulho do chuveiro. Albus tinha a mesma mania que ele. Pendurar tudo na porta.

Apenas quando o som de mais um chuveiro sendo ligado foi que ele ouviu a voz do amigo.

- Scorp, você está bem?

Scorpius largou o sabonete na saboneira e encostou-se no azulejo frio.

- Estou.

Silêncio. Até o converseiro no ambiente havia diminuído.

- Eu te chamei quando descemos, mas acho que você não ouviu.

Scorp ia responder…

- Na verdade, eu espero que você não tenha ouvido, porque senão vai ter que me explicar o porquê me ignorou.

Assim, Scorpius acabou calado.

O suspiro de Albus foi audível.

- Você tem se comportado estranho, Scorpius. Como um idiota.

O queixo de Scorpius caiu. Ele quase engasgou com a água que ainda caía.

- Eu tenho me comportado como um idiota? _Eu?_

Ah, não. Potter era mesmo muito audacioso para dizer uma coisa destas!

- Me desculpe, Albus, mas se alguém tem sido idiota aqui esse alguém é você!

Albus também subiu o tom de voz.

- Eu? Vê se sou eu quem fica andando pelos cantos falando sozinho, atraindo atenções para si! Eu pelo menos tento passar despercebido! Não fico me exibindo para atrair olhares de qualquer garota que encontro no caminho!

Ah, não! Albus estava cego? Agora também era mentiroso! Será que não via que era ele quem fazia aquelas coisas e não o próprio Scorp?

- O que é isso, Albus? Você deu pra ficar mentindo agora? Vê se sou quem fica falando alto para se fazer ouvir sempre que há uma rodinha de garotas por perto! Até me fazer bancar o retardado para que elas rissem você chegou a fazer! Aff... E depois diz que eu sou o idiota!

Os murmúrios no vestiário voltaram de repente. Uma voz se destacou.

- Acho que as meninas precisam de um pouco de espaço para discutir a relação. Vamos embora, galera, tomar banho no castelo mesmo. Não sei vocês, mas eu estou farto disso já.

Alguns risinhos, alguns comentários mal humorados, passos, e o silêncio. Scorp não deu a mínima, só prestava atenção nos ruídos do box ao lado, esperando impaciente a resposta de Albus.

O chuveiro foi desligado.

- E aquele gol? – Al continuou, num tom ríspido. – Vai dizer que era para mostrar ao time sua capacidade de jogar quadribol? Poupe-me, Malfoy! Você estava se exibindo, não negue! Se exibindo para as garotas... Se isso não é ser idiota pra você eu não sei mais o que pensar!

- Eu…

"Estava me exibindo para você, não para elas", Scorpius gostaria de dizer. Mas como poderia?

- Eu… Aquilo era para o time… - Sua voz não soou firme o bastante.

- Para o time, é? Sabe que até pode ser? – Scorpius sentiu um arrepio, nunca percebeu a voz de Albus tão cortante como estava agora. – "Ele vale por todos os Potter juntos". Aposto que você adorou isso, não é?

Ele ouviu a porta do box abrir e os pés de Albus desaparecerem dali, assim como as roupas penduradas. Escutou a porta do armário abrindo sem cuidado algum, o ruído dos tecidos…

Mas ele estava mais concentrado no gosto salgado que ele sentia na boca ao buscar respirar sem fazer um barulho. Albus o feriu com as palavras, e ele agora sangrava. Sangrava por dentro. Sua dor tomou a forma líquida, salgada e transparente, escapando dos olhos sempre tão frios de um Malfoy. Olhos que só se tornavam calorosos quando olhava para Albus… Albus… Aquele que lhe empunhara a espada.

Ele encostou-se novamente na parede fria, agora de frente, tentando fazer com que o frio refrescasse suas idéias ao tocar em sua testa. Mordeu os lábios, segurando um soluço que não gostou de ser reprimido e voltou para apertar seu coração. Apertou com a maior força que pode e buscou respirar pelas narinas que, entupidas, não deixaram o ar passar. Scorpius cruzou os braços sobre a cabeça e numa busca desesperada por oxigênio, abriu rapidamente os lábios, que deixaram escapar o som tremido do ar sendo sugado.

Os passos lá fora pararam. Assim como restante do mundo pareceu fazer.

Então eles voltaram, na direção de Scorpius, e o baque que a porta fez ao abrir lhe assustou.

- Scorp, você… Você está chorando?

Albus deveria ir embora. Ele não podia vê-lo daquele jeito… Era tão humilhante... Se pelo menos conseguisse fazer as lágrimas pararem de rolar.

Um toque em suas costas fez seu corpo ficar tenso.

- Scorp, você está certo, eu sou um idiota, desculpe por ter te dito essas coisas… Desculpe.

Scorpius permaneceu em silêncio, não porque queria, uma parte dela se regozijava por tudo poder voltar a fica bem, mas ele não conseguia se controlar, não conseguia segurar as lágrimas… Ele sabia que na verdade aquela seria uma das muitas brigas que eles teriam graças a esse sentimento confuso que Scorpius possuía... E se isso acabasse com a amizade deles? E se eles não pudessem mais ser amigos?

Scorpius não queria que isso acontecesse.

- Me d-desculpe, Al…

- Não, Scorp, me desculpe você, por favor… Eu sei que você não é assim, por favor, me desculpe, não queria te magoar, não queria dar uma de James… Me desculpe.

Albus tentou soltá-lo da parede, o que conseguiu só depois de muito esforço. Então o virou de frente para si e o abraçou, murmurando mais e mais pedidos de desculpas.

Escondido no pescoço de Albus, Scorpius conseguiu o controle de que precisava para engolir os soluços e secar as lágrimas. Que coisa, se comportando como uma criança mimada... Que vergonha... Não poderia esquecer essa cena tão cedo.

As mãos de Albus passeavam pelos seus cabelos molhados, e só então Scorpius se tornou consciente de algumas coisas mais…

Ainda jorrava água da ducha, deixando-os como dois cachorrinhos molhados em dia de chuva. A pele que a face de Scorpius tocava estava úmida e nua, cheirando a sabonete. Havia um braço rodeando suas costas com tanta firmeza que ele não poderia sair dali sem muito esfoço, não que ele quisesse fazê-lo… Havia um tecido felpudo tocando sua perna, logo, provando que Albus vestia uma toalha enquanto Scorpius…

Scorpius estava nu. Totalmente nu.

A constatação o fez se afundar mais no abraço, envergonhado.

- Está melhor, Scorp?

_Assim com certeza está bom._

- Estou. Desculpe por isso, Al.

- Eu não quis te magoar.

- Já passou.

- Perdão.

- Você está perdoado.

- Mesmo? Não vai me mandar pastar ou pedir que me ajoelhe?

_Você poderia se ajoelhar, se quisesse... _

Scorpius blasfemou contra a imagem que surgiu na sua cabeça. Não estava seguindo um caminho muito sensato, lembrando-se que estava nu... Debaixo de uma ducha. Com seu melhor amigo.

- Que foi?

- Nada. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Quando eu fiz o primeiro gol do treino, você… Você viu?

- É claro que eu vi. Não tirei os olhos de você durante o treino. Você que me ignorou.

Scorpius mordeu os lábios. Como diria…?

- Eu olhei pra você nessa hora.

- Jura? Como eu não vi, então?

- Você estava ocupado.

Albus não respondeu por vários segundos.

- Não entendo o que quer dizer. Como ocupado? Você diz, procurando o pomo?

- Não... Você estava olhando para as garotas lá embaixo.

- Claro que estava. Você estava se exibindo para elas. Teve uma lá que eu jurava que se jogaria da arquibancada pra ver se você a salvaria. Ridículas.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Tenho certeza, Scorp. Mas te aconselho a não ficar muito interessado, essas garotas não são pra você.

- Nem pra você.

- Não precisa me dizer isso, eu não estou interessado em nenhuma delas.

- Não foi o que pareceu.

- Jura? Eu achei que estava deixando bem claro minha irritação sempre que uma delas estavam por perto.

Hum... Aquilo era interessante. Então Al ficava insuportável sempre porque elas o irritavam? Realmente muito interessante.

- Mas porque você este me dizendo essas coisas, Scorp? Não achou que eu ignoraria meu melhor amigo pra ficar de olho naquelas barangas, achou?

Scorpius sorriu.

- Na verdade eu achei. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu te perdôo se você me emprestar sua toalha, porque, Scorp, a minha está encharcada graças a você.

- Acho que ninguém te ensinou que nós tomamos banhos nus, não é?

- Isso é verdade, mas eu não estou tomando banho com você…

- Qualquer pessoa que entrasse aqui não iria dizer isso.

- Se alguém entrasse aqui, acharia isso um pouco estranho.

- Um pouco? – Scorpius sorriu. – Achariam muito estranho. Mas não é como se a gente não estivesse acostumado com isso.

- É. Ultimamente muita gente anda achando coisas demais sobre nós.

Scorpius paralisou. Afastou-se um pouco para olhar Al nos olhos, ainda sentindo seus cabelos sendo levemente acariciados.

- Nunca te perguntei, Al, mas… Você se incomoda com isso?

- Você se incomoda? – Albus devolveu a pergunta, parando o carinho.

- Não. Quer dizer… De certa forma, talvez.

- Eu não me incomodo. Nem você deveria. Algumas pessoas gostam de se meterem. Por exemplo, se eu resolvesse te beijar aqui e agora, ninguém deveria se importar a não ser eu e você.

- Mas se, por exemplo, você resolvesse me beijar aqui e agora, as pessoas estariam certas em falar, não acha?

- Depende – Albus sussurrou. Havia um brilho em seus olhos verdes que Scorpius nunca reparara antes.

- Depende do quê?

A voz de Albus abaixou uma oitava.

- Se eu te beijasse aqui e agora e nós dois gostássemos, as pessoas estariam certas em falar. Mas se eu te beijasse e ao contrário disso não sentirmos nada além da nossa amizade, provaríamos que elas estão enganadas.

- Porque não sentiríamos nada.

- Exato.

- Só que nós teríamos que descobrir isso primeiro, não teríamos?

- Sim. Não é difícil. Na verdade, é muito fácil até.

Alguma coisa havia acontecido com o coração de Scorpius. Ele encarou Albus, e já sabia que bastava uma resposta sua para que algo mais acontece entre os dois. Uma única resposta... Albus estava esperando por ela.

- Que seria…?

Albus, então, sorriu brevemente antes de trazer o seu rosto para mais perto. Era visível o quanto suas mãos tremiam. E Scorpius não estava em melhores condições. O coração palpitava acelerado de tal forma que parecia que queria explodir. Explodir como as luzes coloridas e os fogos de artifício que explodiram no momento em que Albus beijou seus lábios suavemente.

E Scorpius teve certeza de que as pessoas não estavam enganadas. Muito menos eles.

Albus o abraçou. Scorpius retribuiu, enlançando a cintura molhada enquanto era endireitado e trazido para mais perto. Ele pôde sentir gosto de Al misturado com a água quando abriu os lábios e permitiu um acesso maior. As línguas se tocaram e o coração de Scorp foi parar em seu estômago. Aquilo era demais pra ele; suas pernas amoleceram e ele quase caiu, levando o outro junto. Albus sorriu por um minuto antes de encostá-lo na parede fria e voltar a capturar os seus lábios... Dessa vez num beijo de verdade, enroscando suas línguas e mordiscando os lábios. Scorpius tinha certeza de que já estaria no chão se Albus não o tivesse prensado firmemente contra a parede. Seus ossos pareciam ter perdido a consistência e se transformado em gelatina.

Quando se desgrudaram um pouco para buscar ar e os olhos se encararam por alguns instantes, uma ligação tão forte se fez sentida pelos dois que eles não puderam impedir suas bocas de se colarem novamente. Era viciante. Albus era um ser viciante. Era um alívio não precisar mais fingir.

O beijo passou de explorador para devorador. Scorpius desistiu de sentir e resolveu demonstrar também, trocando de posição com Albus e o empurrando na parede, o fato de estar nu e de ser um adolescente com os hormônios um pouco elevados o impediu de se aproximar totalmente. Mas isso não importava, porque Scorpius estava _beijando_ Albus! Beijando de verdade!

- Scorp…

A água deixava tudo num clima ainda mais intenso, Scorp estava adorando beber da água que escorria pelo pescoço de Albus, pelo seu ombro…

- Scorp…

Alguma coisa chamou a atenção de Scorpius, e não foi o gemido de Albus.

- Scorp?

Ele fez sinal para que se calasse, prestando mais atenção. Sim, havia o som de passos que se tornou alto o suficiente quando a porta do vestiário se abriu.e alguém entrou arrastando os pés.

Albus apontou para a porta com as roupas de Scorpius penduradas quando este lhe fez mais um sinal de silêncio. Scorpius quis soltar um palavrão, mas antes disso olhou para seus pés e apontou para Albus.

Que sorriu, fazendo Sorp engolir em seco, buscando apoio na saboneteira e tirando os pés do chão para enlaçar a cintura de Scorpius.

Que gemeu só pela imaginação.

Albus segurou sua boca, o repreendendo, apesar de sorrir.

- Scorpius? – A voz profunda de Lucian soou. – Você está aí ainda?

Scorpius respirou fundo, buscando controle.

- Estou sim.

- Albus já foi?

Ele encarou os olhos de Albus.

- Já – respondeu.

- Vocês dois brigaram?

- Sim, mas… Acho que nos entendemos.

Albus caiu numa risada silenciosa.

- Que bom. Vou tomar meu banho no banheiro dos monitores. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, a senha é "basilisco". Ok?

- Ok.

Os passos sumiram e os pés de Albus imediatamente encontraram o chão.

- Basilisco, heim? Estou sabendo o tipo de basilisco que ele quer que você veja indo atrás dele.

Scorpius sorriu.

- Não seja bobo. Ele só estava…

- Te paquerando? Jura? Não havia notado.

Scorpius começou a rir com vontade agora.

- Você está com ciúmes? De Lucian? Não brinca!

Albus fechou a cara, dando as costas para Scorpius e saindo do box, não sem antes pegar sua toalha seca e jogar a molhada no rosto de Scorpius.

Já Scorpius só parou de rir depois de trocado, correndo para acompanhar os passos de Albus que insistia em ir na sua frente. Albus estava emburrado, mas apertou sua mão quando ele a estendeu e entrelaçou seus dedos. Juntos, de mãos dadas, os dois caminharam na direção do castelo.

Fingir era fácil, Scorpius concluiu. Mas ser espontâneo era ainda melhor.

* * *

Mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado! Este demorou 10 horas pra ser escrito! ashuiashuihasi Tudo bem que eu parei pra comer, pra assistir uns videozinhos, mas mesmo assim, toh aqui desde as oito da manhã.

Mah Jeevas : Ja vi você por aqui, não vi? Vc Le alguma outra fic minha? Bem, de qualquer forma está aí... Mais, mais, mais e mais. xD

Xena Cratsy: Vens de Portugal? Adoro esse sutaque. Também adorei o ele gritando com o james. Amei escrever. Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capítulo.

Eyre Malfoy-Potter : Comentário sempre me deixam feliz. hihihi. Gostou desse? Espero que sim. Bejos.

Fabianadat : São fofinhos mesmo né? Depois que eu li algumas fics deles, resolvei na hora que iria escrever uma também! E eu adoro Draco/Harry. Com certeza seria diferente, os dois nasceram pra ficar juntos... Ainda bem que não ficaram, porque aí não existiria Albus e Scorpius. hihihi. A nova geração vai dominar o mundo! o/ ashuihasihas

**Rê:** e moonykun :Fala se eles não são cuti juntos? ADORO!

**Fabi:** Chegaram um pouquinho hoje neh? hasuihasihuas. Sim, sim, estão no quarto. (ano) hasuishauihasi. Espero não ter demorado muito. Logo tem mais! Beijos!

E Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando! Lembrando que o botãozinho verde adora um apertão. Ui. O.o


	3. Chapter 3

**Fingindo - SM/AP**

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Slash.

**Shipper:** Albus Severus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy.

**Título**: Fingindo.

**Resumo**: _Fingir era fácil, Ignorar Albus é que era díficil. Scorpius estava cansado de tentar._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo três**

Ele estava tentando disfarçar, mesmo! Só que Albus não ajudava! Estava fazendo de propósito, ele tinha certeza!

Afinal, por que diabos ele degustaria aquela varinha de alcaçuz daquela forma tão deliberadamente sensual? Por Merlim, eles estavam em pleno Salão Principal!

Se ele continuasse a fazer isso, Scorpius não conseguiria mais fingir. James, da mesa da Grinfinória, já o olhara estranho duas vezes. A última, a mais de cinco minutos atrás, porque depois que Albus deixou de lamber para sugar a ponta do doce com a maior expressão de deleite, Scorpius perdeu totalmente a noção do que acontecia ao seu redor.

Com exceção de Albus.

Ele teve que morder a língua para não soltar um gemido, um arrepio subindo desde o dedão do pé até sua nuca, sua calça tornando-se cada vez mais apertada.

Alguém levantou da mesa e saiu batendo o pé, Scorpius não ligou, tampouco teria percebido o olhar irritado de Lucian ao cansar de tentar chamar a sua atenção mesmo se tivesse olhado. O que ele não fez, claro, pois estava ocupado demais com a imagem de sedução a sua frente.

Ele observou a língua rosada saindo de fininho, envolver o doce e… Puta merda! Scorp teve que assumir um controle sobre humano para não deixar aquele grunhido preso em sua garganta escapar quando Albus gemeu com o doce na boca, a expressão de puro enlevo e os olhos fechados.

- Hm, cara, isso é muito bom!

Então Albus abriu os olhos que imediatamente travaram nos de Scorp, e o que ele fez a seguir deixou o pobre coitado ainda mais sem fôlego.

- Desculpe, eu nem perguntei se você estava afim... quer?

Scorpius agarrou o assento do banco com força, os nós dos dedos ficando rapidamente brancos.

_Droga! Albus não via o que estava fazendo? Não via as implicações, o duplo sentido daquilo que acabava de dar a entender?_

A imagem, agora mais nítida, na mente de Scorpius pulsou, como que de repente emoldurada por uma grossa linha de néon, fazendo o sangue do rapaz correr com ainda mais intensidade para o centro de suas pernas. Sentindo uma gota de suor formando em sua testa, ele forçou-se a fazer um movimento sutil com a cabeça, incapaz de encontrar a voz para responder.

Scorpius se perguntou se aquilo era normal. Quer dizer, reagir daquela forma por causa de um doce? Tudo bem que ele gostava de Albus há Eras e que seus hormônios estavam a flor da pele, especialmente depois do ocorrido naquele vestiário e na incapacidade do destino em conseguir deixá-los a sós por mais do que o tempo suficiente para uns beijos curtos e cheios de promessas, mas ficar tão duro daquele jeito apenas por ouvi-lo inocentemente sugerir que…

O cérebro de Scorpius freiou bruscamente. Ele quase podia sentir enquanto sua mente rebobinava e apertava o botão _play_ novamente.

_Desculpe, eu nem perguntei se você estava afim... quer?_

_Você está afim?_

_Você quer?_

Oh, Merlim.

Scorpius ergueu os olhos novamente, aturdido. Bastou olhar uma vez para o sorrisinho que Albus sustentava mesmo com os lábios firmemente posicionados ao redor do doce, que Scorpius compreendeu que ele era o inocente ali.

- Pensando bem – ele começou, a voz tão rouca que o sorriso de Albus rapidamente sumiu, substituído pelo brilho escurecido de malícia nas íris verdes. – Me deu muita vontade de experimentar.

O doce escorregou para fora enquanto a mão de Scorpius se estendia, esperando. A boca de Albus, porém, continuava aberta, e foir caindo mais quando Scorp mordiscou com certa delicadeza antes de colocar uma boa quantia na boca. Ele observou, sem piscar, certo de que nunca vira expressão de prazer tão estimulante em toda a sua vida. Vinha sonhando com Scorpius mergulhado em prazer em momentos… Hm, que estavam fazendo ele corar agora, só de lembrar. E a expressão que o Malgoy estava exibindo chegava bem perto da que ele imaginara.

O momento se quebrou quando Scorpius mordiscou o doce, os dentes arranhando de leve, a língua molhada envolvendo a extremidade, mas não aconteceu pelo tilintar irritante vindo da mesa da Grifinória, um conjunto de talheres derrubados por um James Vermelho-berrante. Quebrou-se pelo gemido enlevado de prazer que apenas Albus e Scorpius ouviram.

Scorpius abriu os olhos e Albus sabia que estava corado pelo calor que subia em seu rosto ao constar que o gemido saira de sua garganta. Observou o loiro afastar delicadamente aquela tentação dos lábios agora vermelhos e melados e usar o polegar ali para tirar o excesso.

- Gostoso – ele sussurrou, estendendo o doce de volta enquanto… Merlim… Lá estava a ponta daquele polegar sumindo por entre os lábios macios e gulosos.

- Sim – ele sussurrou também, sem se mover para pegar de volta. – Demais.

Scorpius sorriu de lado, finalmente encabulado. Ele desviou os olhos para o pedaço de torta de abóbora mal comido em seu prato, sentindo os pelos da nuca arrepiarem quando Al voltou a falar.

- Venha comigo.

E então Al estava se afastado rapidamente, obrigando um Scorpius de coração aos pulos a segui-lo, não sem antes olhar ao redor para confirmar que ninguém notara a estranha cena que fizeram.

O olhar chocado de James Potter na mesa da Grifinória não lhe dava tanta certeza. A sensação de estar provocando o arrogante primogênito dos Potter, contudo, não lhe afetava nenhum pouco. Ele ainda deu uma piscadela para o rapaz ofendido antes de cair na risada e seguir o apanhador da Sonserina.

- Onde…?

- Xiiii! Ali.

Scorpius não fez nada além de segui-lo na direção de uma portinha no fim do corredor.

- É um armário de vassouras – falou, quando Albus abriu a porta e fez sinal para que ele entrasse.

- Eu poderia levá-lo para a sala precisa – Al sussurrou e alguma coisa naquele tom o fez se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça, uma nova camada de sangue bombada rapidamente para seu baixo-ventre. – Mas ainda há muitos lances de escada e, porra Scorp! Entre logo aí antes que eu agarre você aqui mesmo!

Estremecendo, Scorp obedeceu. A porta se fechou pouco atrás de Albus e a escuridão pareceu engoli-lo. Um, dois…

- Lumus.

O calor de Albus, porém, chegou antes da luz. Antes até mesmo do feitiço. Quando o quarto foi fraca e parcialmente iluminado, Scorp já sentia-se ligeiramente pressionado contra uma das paredes lotadas de esfregões, os olhos de Albus a milímetros dos seus, o mesmo ar que saía dos lábios de Al era o mesmo que entrava nos de Scorp. Seu coração disparou mais e mais.

- Alcaçuz – Al gemeu, procurando pelo doce na mão do outro com um certo desespero. – Aqui… faz aquilo de novo.

Scorpius foi tomado por um súbito constrangimento. Fazer de novo? Mas… Era diferente agora. Lá fora ele tinha a desculpa de estar degustando o doce, mas agora… agora era mais do que óbvio que o gesto teria a única finalidade de… de… sedução! E ele não sabia se era bom nisso.

Com o olhar faminto e cheio de expectativa do moreno, porém, Scorp não conseguiu não obedecer.

Timidamente, acolheu a ponta melada do doce novamente entre seus lábios. Mal teve tempo de começar a sugar quando Al o arrancou de suas mãos de qualquer jeito, jogando-o em algum lugar entre os esfregões.

- Ta, já tá ótimo.

Então as mãos grandes e magras de Al estavam segurando com firmeza sua cabeça, enquanto seus lábios eram vorazmente sugados e as pernas de Scorpius amoleciam. Albus gemeu, lambendo os resquícios do melado ao redor de seus lábios. Scorpius o acompanhou no som, fincando os dedos na cintura do moreno e trazendo seus quadris mais para a frente quando a língua quente entrava em ação e se enroscava na sua. Mas elas se separaram, porém, quando os dois tiveram que gemer em uníssono ao encontro de suas ereções.

- Você me provoca demais – Albus sussurrou, sem fôlego.

- Você me provocou primeiro – Scorpius se defendeu, enquanto procurava o lábio inferior escorregadio e sugava quase da mesma forma que sugara o doce. – Com aquele convite obsceno – continuou, mordiscando, suas mãos se fechando com força ao redor da cintura do moreno. A mensagem era clara: você não vai se afastar um centímetro de mim.

- Eu perguntei se você queria – Albus não resistiu e embrenhou mais os dedos naqueles cabeços finos, tomando a boca na sua num longo e desesperado beijo. Scorpius correspondeu da mesma forma, ávido, as ereções pulsando, uma de encontro a outra, as mãos procurando algum pedaço de pele descoberta que pudesse tocar.

- Tira.

Quando Albus tirou a capa quente de qualquer maneira, Scorpius rapidamente o imitou. A pouca luz se foi quando as varinhas caíram sobre o amontoado de tecidos no chão. Scorpius empurrou Albus para a parede contrária, deixando-o bem rente a única fresta de luz, vinda da porta. Ali não havia muitas vassouras e esfregões, só uma grande fila de baldes que impediam Albus de se encostar totalmente na parede, as pernas entreabertas para se equilibrar. Socpius adorou, pois quando foi se aproximar para abraçá-lo, desviando-se dos baldes, a posição permitiu um contato maior ainda entre as ereções.

- Nós estávamos no Salão Principal… Eu podia ter te agarrado ali mesmo, na frente de todo mundo…

- Droga, Scorp… Eu já to excitado pra caralho, não fala uma coisa dessas… E pelas barbas de Merlim, tira esse suéter!

Scorpius obedeceu, rindo com o afobamento de Albus, mas não conseguiu continuar quando as mãos morenas ignoraram sua camisa e encontraram a pele nua de suas costas, ao mesmo tempo que os lábios macios encontravam a pele sensível de seu pescoço.

- Droga, Al… não é como se eu estivesse em melhores condições que você…

E como se apenas precisasse confirmar o que dizia, Scorpius comprimiu seus quadris com um pouco mais de força. Albus gemeu em surpresa e êxtase em seu ouvido, fazendo Scorpius imediatamente buscar os botões da camisa branca, ávido por agarrar a pele dourada e quente que ela escondia.

- Se alguém entrar aqui…

- Eu tranquei a porta.

- Mesmo assim, Al…

- Scorp – Albus agarrou na camisa que ele já fizeram questão de abrir, e encarou as duas íris cinzentas. – Só termine o que está fazendo… E depressa.

Scorpius estourou os três últimos botões.

Mas foi culpa de Albus.

A camisa escorregou pelos ombros. Albus terminou de tirá-la, afoito para que seus braços voltassem a enlaçar a cintura despida de Scorpius e suas peles se tocassem sem barreira alguma. Os dois suspiraram, aproveitando aquele momento, sentindo seus coraçãoes descompassados, suas respirações pesadas, suas peles arrepiadas.

Então Albus beijou suavemente o ombro de Scorpius, que apertou os dedos em seus quadris, descendo até seu cós quando os dentes se juntaram aos lábios, deixando possíveis marcas na sua pele clara. Albus, porém, parou tudo o que estava fazendo quando o botão da sua calça foi aberto.

Scorpius não sabia se aquilo era um bom, ou um péssimo sinal.

- Se você quiser… que eu pare, eu preciso saber.

Um resmungo.

- Isso é um sim ou um não? – Scorpius resolveu tirar a dúvida.

- É um "nem fodendo" Scorp.

O sorriso de Scorpius fez até o último fio de cabelo de Albus se eriçar.

- Isso a gente deixa pra depois – Ele desceu o zíper. – Estamos meio sem tempo agora.

Albus só gemeu.

- Você não usa sua gravata, não usa seu suéter, não usa o cinto… você sabe o que significa uniforme, Al?

- É você quem usa roupas demais. – ele resmungou, agarrando a gravata torta que Scorpius ainda tinha pendurada em seu pescoço para comprovar o que estava dizendo. – O bom é que você fica sexy com ela.

- Hm…

Scorpius poderia ter pensando em algo melhor para responder. Albus poderia ter se aproveitado disso e pensado em algo para retrucar. Ambos estavam mais do que ocupados, porém, concentrando suas atenções para a palma da mão pequena e áspera de anos de quadribol encontrando suavemente a ereção coberta por uma única e fina camada de tecido.

Albus jogou a cabeça com força para trás, grunhindo, seu pomo-de-adão dançando selvagemente, no mesmo ritmo em que seu peito subia e descia. Scorpius bebeu cada movimento, cada respiração acelerada, a boca seca, entreaberta. Os olhos não piscavam. Ele queria muito fazer aquilo. Muito mesmo, e não era estranho como pensara que seria no início, tocar outro homem pela primeira vez. Aquilo o excitava ainda mais. Caralho, como excitava! A expressão do moreno, então… Foi por ela que Scorpius percebeu que só aquele toque inocente não era suficiente. De repente, ele precisava de mais.

Num movimento brusco, puxou a calça e a cueca de Albus para baixo, antes mesmo que esse pudesse perceber suas intenções.

Quando ele percebeu, a mão pequena já rodeava firmemente seu membro e ele já não podia fazer mais nada além de gemer, agarrar os cabelos platinados e morder os lábios na tentativa de se calar.

- Scorp… porra… - gemeu, mas essas eram as únicas palavras que Scorp conseguia reconhecer. Principalmente depois que ele teve tempo de se acostumar com aquilo e, ganhando confiança, passou a mover a mão sobre o membro com maior segurança, mais firmeza, mais força, e num maior ritmo.

Ele já respirava com dificuldade, observando seus próprios movimentos com atenção, pressionando sua própria excitação confinada contra a coxa de Albus com força. Assustou-se quando a mão do outro encontrou seu braço, parando-o. Ergueu os olhos e observou curioso Albus engolir em seco e tomar fôlego.

- Só um segundo – ele pediu. – Deixa eu só…

Ele não terminou, apertando os olhos por um momento. Scorpius nem piscou.

Ele só esperou.

Quando Albus voltou a abrir os olhos, havia ali um fogo tão intenso que foi sua vez de engolir em seco.

Albus sorriu de lado, ainda respirando com grande dificuldade.

- Uau – ele brincou, antes de mergulhar os dedos em seu cós e descer sua roupa como se fosse inteiramente de elástico. Scorp não teve tempo de gemer com o movimento brusco que passou por seu membro dolorosamente ereto, porque a sensação de Albus sugando seu mamilo, apertando suas nádegas e esfregando as duas ereções se embaralharam em seu cérebro e só o que conseguia fazer era corresponder aos movimentos dos quadris e buscar apoio na parede suja para não cair.

- Al… porra…

Albus riu.

_- Eu sei._

Suas pernas não pareciam capazes de o sustentar. Albus também notou, invertendo as posições com grande dificuldade e a máxima rapidez que suas calças emboladas permitiam. Eles esbarraram em alguma vassoura, que oscilou e caiu com estrépito.

- O barulho – Scorpius gemeu enquanto era pressionado à parede. – Vai atrair alguém.

- Verdade. Melhor a gente se apressar, enão.

- Ok.

Num gesto mútuo, juntaram as mãos às ereções e impuseram maior ritmo nos quadris. Albus esbarrou em mais alguma coisa quando subiu a outra mão para agarrar os cabelos loiros. Essa coisa também oscilou e caiu fazendo barulho.

- Porra… - xingou. – Lugar pequeno.

Scorpius não parecia estar ouvindo

- Al… deixe… pra reclamar… depois… Ahhhh…

Albus colou seus lábios no pescoço pulsante, sentindo que a gravidade se desprendia aos poucos de seus corpos.

Ele gostaria de ter respondido com alguma piadinha, mas sentiu o corpo em seus graços se retesando e os gemidos curtos virarem uma única nota longa e chorosa.

- Albus…

Ele olhou fascinado a expressão de êxtase, mal percebendo que continuava movendo os quadris. Sentiu contrações e os pontos escuros nos cantos de seus olhos. Grunhindo por não querer perder a cena maravilhosa a sua frente, obrigou seus olhos a ficarem abertos, agarrou as mãos de Scorpius e colocou-as ao redor de sua ereção, segurando firme enquanto sentia os espasmos gradativos e o mundo se desintegrava em partículas coloridas.

Voltou a sai com os carinhos em seus cabelos suados, os lábios sorridentes e satisfeitos de Scorpius grudados em sua pele úmida.

Os dois queriam dizer muita coisa, mas depois daquele momento era difícil pensar em alguma palavra à altura para expressar o que sentiam.

- Da próxima vez vamos para um lugar maior – Scorpius brincou enquanto seu coração voltava ao normal.

- E sem vassouras.

- Sem vassouras.

Os dois sorriram, mas o som de passos apressados do lado de fora fez seus corações gelarem.

- Você acha que nos ouviram? – Scorpius sussurrou preocupado.

Albus não respondeu, atento ao barulho lá fora.

Os passos pararam. Albus procurou rapidamente pela varinha, mas naquela escuridão e bagunça era difícil enxergar alguma coisa.

- Albus?

Albus e Scorpius piscaram, assombrados. Eles conheciam muito bem aquela voz!

- Albus, eu sei que você está aí – James Potter parecia mais irritado que o normal. – Saia agora, ou vou entrar!

Silêncio.

- _Albus_!

Seja o que for que James Potter esperava, sem dúvida não era aquela risada alta e o tom de desafio.

- Eu não posso sair sem minhas roupas, mas se você quiser entrar fique a vontade! Scorpius e eu já terminamos mesmo!

Houve silêncio do lado de fora e mais risadinhas da parte de dentro. Até que…

- Porra, Albus! Eu não precisava dessa imagem mental! Eu… você… Eu vou te esperar na escadaria!

Mais do que depressa, os passos desiguais de James se afastaram dali.

Dentro do armário de vassouras, Scorpius e Albus só conseguiram se vestir quando a crise de risos passou. O que demorou um bom pouco.

E Scorpius estava feliz. Feliz quando não precisou dissimular quando um corado James Potter encarava sua camisa posta do avesso. Feliz pelas crises de ciúmes de Albus quando Lucian chegava muito próximo. Feliz quando, aos poucos, as pessoas pareciam perceber que um pertencia ao outro e que não deveriam se meter.

Scorpius se sentia feliz, principalmente, por não ter mais que fingir.

* * *

Um ano sem postar. Praticamente. Eu não vou pedir desculpas porque não adianta. HASIHASIUHA. Meu pedido de desculpas é o meu esforço máximo nesse capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e que isso tenha compensado a demora. Estou fazendo meu estágio agora, e aquilo lá é um tédio, por isso aproveito para atualizar minhas fics.

Bem, os dois são novinhos, 14, 15 anos, a cena não podia ir muito além disso. Embora pra ser sincera com vocês eu nem quero imaginar o que os adolescentes dessa idade fazem hoje em dia...

Eu não vou prometer um capítulo novo com a primeira vez deles, porque não garanto quando vou poder escrevê-la de novo. O fim é esse. _Por via das dúvias_, se você quiser acrescentar a fic a lista de alertas, se eu atualizá-la novamente, vocês saberão. Mas isso não é uma promessa, então não me cobrem. Eu ainda tenho duas fics começadas que preciso terminar para postar aqui, e duas fics daqui que eu ainda preciso terminar.

Aliás, já vou fazer propaganda. Fãs de Supernatural que gostam de uma Dean-Sam, tenho minha nova fic de nome "Kids Space". Ela tá engraçada. Eu acho. Chequem lá!

E a Amor de Resgate está com um novo capítulo em andamento! Nas retas finais!

Obrigada a todos que deixaram comentários e que voltaram aqui para ler a continuação, depois de tanto tempo esperando! Comentem esse terceiro pra me deixar feliz! xD

Até mais.


End file.
